User talk:Tobalth
Welcome 'Robin' Well, first of all, i din't delete it cuz your a new editor. Secondly, can you give me a link or something that proves what you are saying. Thank you. 23:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it, am not that kind of person, am nice Lol. Anyways, this is what am ganna do, i have a fried that knows how to translate from Japanese to English, i will ask that person to translate the raw(I have it and so does that person). Also can you please get on the chat really quick. 23:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Teammate! Hey Tobalth! I just wanted to say welcome, and I know what's it like to be alone in the wikia community. In Sket Dance Wikia, I work the wiki edits, upload images, and add episode image galleries in hopes of attracting people to the community. I got some people, but they come and go. Best of luck to you in Mar Wikia. 02:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Guess what...U were right :). His name is Roppen, thanks. 21:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC) last names Okay tell me the Page and chapter where you found there last name. As for Shiba, i haven't been to his page, maybe just for a template. But if i find his last name i will leave it and if i don't i'll erase it Thanks. O i see, i'll ask my friend to translate the raw...But i believe you, i just want to make sure it doesn't have any translation error. 22:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Thanks for understanding :). And i agree "Roses" sounds odd. 22:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah. his Info Card only has his first name, meaning he din't obtain a last name till the later chapters. 22:56, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you try Wikia Adoptions? Hey Tobalth, did you try submitting a request at Wikia Adoptions? I was looking up ways to become an Admin besides having a founder or an existing bureaucrat give you Admin rights. 03:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I remember coming across that before, but at the time, I only had a few edits and had just joined the site. I fit most of the criteria now, but I guess I'm just a little skittish about becoming the "parent" of the wiki. I've still got a lot to learn about the finer points of wiki editing. --Tobalth 05:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey long time no see :). Don't worry about your in-activeness, I've been really busy 2. And I will place a spoiler alert as soon as I get some free time. 19:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey when ever you get a chance Vote so I can get this over with. Thank you. 14:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Volume 14 Hey do you have Volume 14? If you do can you tell me the official manga translation for Zombie Cookie's name before Doryu turned him into a Zombie. Is it Crash Cookie?. 15:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. That is the only volume I "cannot" find ;(. But anyways, thanks. 23:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Hey I just wanted to notify all the active users that some of our pages might have un-updated info. What this means is that some of our pages will not have what has happened in the last chapters. For example, Reina's death. Note that this wiki has that she is active *I spoiled my self ;(* but she dies. However, most of the users here have not finished reading the manga, Like me, So we will have that she is active until one of us gets to the chapter or until a user changes it. So if you see this on any page, you don't have to question another user if you know that, that certain event has been confirmed by the manga. But there are certain other occasions, like Bis. Talk:Bis, if you look there you will see that I created a discussion on his status, since I was unsure about it. Put simply, Our pages will not be up to date. However, if stated by the manga, you can change the info. Thank You. 23:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Volumes Hey Tob, did yo say that you have all the volume of the Rave Manga? 13:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) You are my saver ;). Cus the library only lets me take out 15 at a time, and I read them all that same day... But I din't want to return them till I have all of the correct names and moves. But I will let you know if we need anything :) Thanks. 16:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) When ever Hey Tob, when ever you get a chance come here: 1. 14:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks (Nagisa) Okay, Thanks for clearing up that issue with the first sentence. 10:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually that was one of the edits I made when I first came here. I read at the top of Elie's page, where it says; "married to Haru Glory." So I thought that her name would be "Elie Glory." I was planning to finish it and then decided if she should keep the Glory. But since you're finished with the manga, you can re-name it to "Elie."(No dot) :). 11:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Volumes >.< Toba-chan, firstly, was up ^_^? Long time no talk :P Secondly, can you please do me a hugeeeeeeeeeee favor >.< Can you please check if all of the "English chapter titles" names in the Volumes and Chapters page are correct >. 08:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for my delayed reply. I wasn't able to go online last night. Anyway, I suppose you do have a point. Normally, I'd agree with you that something is definitely better than nothing. However, my stand on this issue remains. Until someone is able to fill it with enough contents, I won't recreate the page, unless I can do it properly myself. If you really wish for them to be put back up, you can try asking Mega, or, as I've said, you could always take the job yourself. I think he's not as stubborn as I am (or so I hope), and whatever consensus you two arrive at, I will respect it. I know you've said that you're helping out another Wiki, and I have nothing against that, but if you're really bothered with the absence of certain articles, you could take the job on. My hands are filled at the moment as well, you see. Even the littlest help would be welcomed. :) PS: I don't mean to sound mean or rude. I'm sorry if I seemed anything like that! 08:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC)